LAS DOS CARAS DE UN MISMO DESTINO SEGUNDA PARTE
by fenix79
Summary: Segunda parte de la trilogia donde se muestra la historia de Kanon en su papel de Dragon del Mar y como se desarrolla la precuela a la batalla contra Poseidón


LAS DOS CARAS DE UN MISMO DESTINO

SEGUNDA PARTE-LA HISTORIA DE KANON

Esta historia continua tiempo después que Kanon liberara el espíritu de Poseidón en el santuario del fondo del mar, Kanon se apodera de las escamas del Dragón Marino y empieza a tramar el plan para vengarse del santuario y de su hermano Saga.

-"Ahora que no hay nadie en este templo puedo empezar a planear mi venganza, elegiré proteger el pilar del Atlántico del Norte para cuidar de Poseidón cuando aparezca de nuevo, lo hare por mi y por esa extraña cosmoenergia que me dio fuerzas en la prisión de Cabo Sunion; así manipulare a todos para que se forme una guerra que me dejara a mí como único sobreviviente y vencedor. Por ahora todo está en calma pero estoy seguro que las marinas empezaran a llegar con los años, pero aprenderán que yo soy el que manda y no Poseidón….duerme tranquilo en Julián Solo querido dios del mar, porque la tierra y el mar tendrán un nuevo dios y ese SERE YO! JAJAJAJAJA!

Los primeros en llegar fueron los soldados que estaban a servicio de los generales y de Poseidón.

-"Escúchenme soldados, nuestro emperador aun no llega a este templo pero cuando lo haga debe darse cuenta que su ejercito es el más fuerte, debemos estar preparados en caso que surja una guerra para proteger a nuestro señor Poseidón, los demás generales sentirán al igual que yo el llamado del mar y vendrán a apoyarnos. Entrenen y háganse fuertes, por Poseidón!"

-"Como usted diga Dragón del mar!- responden los soldados

-"Constantemente enviare a uno de ustedes a la superficie, quiero que me informen como es la situación en la tierra y en especial en el santuario de Athena para así saber si algún ataque se planea. Además necesito que me informen si Julián Solo que es la reencarnación de nuestro señor Poseidón se encuentra bien"

Los años pasaron y Kanon veía como el santuario del fondo del mar se iba haciendo más fuerte para su beneficio y todos lo respetaban ya que nadie conocía su rostro bajo el casco de Dragón del Mar.

-"Todo marcha bien, todos están empezando a jugar el papel que necesito interpreten en mi planes, con mi fuerza e inteligencia lograre lo que me propongo y entonces Saga me vengare de ti y lamentares no haberte hecho mi aliado"- pensaba Kanon al cuidar su pilar

-"Disculpe Dragón del mar le traigo noticias"- dijo uno de los soldados

-"Si que pasa súbdito?"

-"He escuchado que en el santuario de Athena hay una gran revuelta, al parecer un caballero intento asesinar a la diosa y huyo del santuario"

-"Ya veo, sigue estando atento y a cualquier novedad me debes informar al respecto"

-"Hay algo mas que debe saber, a nuestro templo submarino ha llegado un hombre traído por el mar, está herido de un ojo"

-"Un hombre dices? Tal vez sea un general que ha recibido el llamado del mar, rápido llévame a el"

El soldado lleva a Dragón del mar a donde se encuentra un hombre de cabello verde y con una herida en el ojo izquierdo, está débil pero aun respira.

-"Llévenlo al palacio donde están las escamas de los generales y veremos cual escama reacciona ante el"-dice Dragón del mar

El hombre herido solo balbucea unas cuantas palabras: "Hyoga…Hyoga…Kraken…caballeros….paz del mundo"

Al llegar al sitio donde se encuentran las escamas de los generales Dragón del mar despierta al que sería un nuevo aliado

-"Despierta, es hora que conozcas tu nuevo destino"

-"Que? Quien eres? Donde estoy"? "OH!Que es eso?"- el hombre se maravilla al ver las escamas de los generales

-"Este es el sitio a donde fuiste traído por la voluntad del mar, yo soy Dragón del mar y tu quien eres?"

-"Me llamo Isaac, vengo de Siberia"

-"Isaac, como llegaste hasta aquí?"

-"Recuerdo que estaba salvando a un amigo en el fondo del mar de una corriente que nos atrapo…después de eso sentí una presencia y….mi ojo…aghhh me duele"

-"Si fuiste atraído hasta acá entonces es por qué vas a ser elegido como general marino al servicio de Poseidón"

-"General marino? Poseidón? Yo entrenaba para ser caballero de Athena con mi amigo Hyoga y así preservar la paz del mundo"

-"Y mira a donde te trajo ese destino por ayudar a tu amigo, seguro tu amigo causo ese accidente y no le importo tu destino porque te habría seguido y te habría salvado. La paz será la que el gran Poseidón traerá después de limpiar la tierra de personas que solo buscan beneficio propio"

-"Si es cierto, Hyoga no quería otra cosa que su beneficio y por eso quería ser caballero, pero si se acaba con la tierra entonces seriamos asesinos por destruir a las personas inocentes, no todos son malignos y solo estos deben ser castigados"

-"Hay muy pocos inocentes que cuidan la superficie o el mar, estos tarde o temprano morirán así que les ahorraremos su sufrimiento, además si llegaste acá es porque Poseidón y el mar desean un mejor destino para ti como general marino y como guardián de un pilar…piensa en eso"

-"Si tal vez sea cierto, además me gustaría poder limpiar la tierra de malvados y corruptos al igual que el mar, así como lo hacia el legendario Kraken"

-"Kraken? Ahora se quien te trajo hasta acá para que uses sus legendarias escamas, mira lo que hay allá"- Dragón del mar señala la armadura de Kraken a Isaac

-"Acaso esa es….la armadura de kraken?- apenas Isaac voltea a mirar las escamas estas brillan e inmediatamente se posan sobre su cuerpo

-"A partir de ahora serás conocido como el general Isaac de Kraken, si vienes de Siberia te encargaras de custodiar el pilar del océano Artico"

-"Esto es increíble, si Kraken quiere que lo represente lo hare, seguiré pensando en lo que dijiste y ojala Hyoga se vuelva también en un caballero que defienda la armadura que usará y si es su destino que use la armadura del cisne. Ojala pudiera saber si el está bien y que sepa que yo sobreviví"

-"No te preocupes, constantemente envío hombres a la superficie para que me mantengan informado de lo que ocurre, así que les pediré que me digan como esta tu amigo"- dice Dragón del mar con un tono mezquino

-"Te lo agradezco Dragón del mar, por ahora iré a conocer mi pilar del océano Artico"

-"Excelente, un nuevo aliado y marioneta a la vez, que sigan llegando para que colaboren sin saberlo a mis planes"- pensaba Kanon.

Al cabo de un tiempo Dragón del mar fue informado que otro de los generales apareció, esta vez en el pilar del Atlántico del Sur, cuando Dragón del mar llego podía escuchar una bella melodía.

-"Bienvenido General, te estaba esperando hace tiempo"

-"Quien eres tú?-pregunta el recién llegado

-"Soy Dragón del mar, General que custodia el pilar del Atlántico del Norte, tu nombre es?"

-"Soy Sorrento, vine atraído hasta el mar y creí que me ahogaría mientras llegaba a este sitio, donde estoy? Porque llegue aquí?"

-"Ya veo, ven Sorrento iremos a un sitio que seguro donde tus dudas serán aclaradas"

Dragón del mar lleva a Sorrento al salón donde las escamas esperan a sus generales y en el camino le dice su destino como general y sobre como Poseidón quiere lo mejor para todos

"Este es el lugar donde serás elegido para portar las escamas que más se ajusten a tu poder y cosmos"

"Cosmos, que es eso?

-"Es el poder que nos rige a los caballeros y para los generales marinos nos hace invencibles, más fuertes que los caballeros dorados de Athena, no te preocupes apenas seas elegido tu cuerpo recordara su legendario cosmos y serás quien estas destinado a ser".

"Entonces ya que mi habilidad es tocar la flauta veremos si una de estas escamas reacciona ante ello"

Apenas Sorrento empieza a tocar una melodía suave las escamas de la sirena reaccionan y se posan en su cuerpo

-"Ahora eres Sorrento de Sirena, general que cuidara del pilar del océano del Atlántico del Sur"

-"Lo sé y si la voluntad de Poseidón es que sea general entonces llevaré a cabo mi labor, solo quiero saber algo"

-"Que cosa?"- Dragón del mar se inquieta

-"Porque tu rostro está cubierto?"

-"Mi rostro será revelado en su momento, no pienses en eso"- Kanon se muestra firme para que no sospechen de el

-"Veo que tenemos un nuevo miembro al servicio de Poseidón"- Isaac aparece en el recinto

-"Isaac conoce a Sorrento de Sirena General del Atlántico Sur"

-"Gusto en conocerte Isaac, es bueno saber que mas aliados están listos para obedecer y seguir a Poseidón cuando llegue el momento

-"Lo mismo digo Sorrento, es bueno conocer a otra persona que está lista para pelear y castigar a quien merece, a propósito Dragón del mar has tenido noticias de Hyoga?"

-"Por supuesto, uno de los soldados regreso con información y me dijo que tu amigo es el caballero que porta la armadura del cisne y que está compitiendo con otros caballeros en un torneo para ganar la armadura dorada de Sagitario".

-"Que dices? Torneo?... eso no puede ser! Los caballeros no deben usar sus habilidades para fines personales! Para eso sacrifique mi vida por ti Hyoga, así me pagas participando en un torneo en lugar de cuidar la paz del mundo?.

Tenias razón Dragón del mar, no vale nadie en la tierra que merece ser salvado, lo mejor es empezar una nueva raza humana borrando la actual y eso lo hará nuestro señor Poseidón!"

Isaac sale molesto y Kanon sabe que ahora el solo estará enfocado en destruir a la humanidad, mientras Sorrento se dirige a su pilar.

Cierto día un soldado informo a Dragón del mar que un fuerte viento venia del pilar del Pacifico del Norte, cuando llego a este pilar se encontró con cuerpos de soldados que volaban por los aires y a otro hombre.

-"Yo soy Bian y defenderé a este pilar como me fue encomendado por el mar, recibe esto: VIENTOS HURACANADOS!"

Los vientos no logran derribar a Dragón del mar y este le habla al recién llegado

-"Tienes una cualidad especial, ven Bian y te mostrare como protegerás mejor este pilar"

Al llevar a Bian a la sala de las escamas las escamas del Caballo Marino lo reconocen como su dueño y se posan en su cuerpo, Dragón del mar le dice la idea de limpiar la superficie y como Poseidón es el único y verdadero dios.

-"Ahora eres Bian, general que protege el pilar del Pacifico del Norte"

Tiempo después se sintió un cosmos tranquilo pero poderoso viniendo del pilar del océano Indico, al llegar Dragón del mar pudo ver a un hombre sentado meditando pero su cosmos formaba una barrera impenetrable.

-"Si traspasas esta barrera, tu vida terminara para siempre a menos que me des una razón para perdonarte la vida"

-"Porque te puedo indicar una mejor manera de usar ese poder al servicio de Poseidón, hasta lo mantendrías oculto hasta que llegara el momento para limpiar la tierra de personas que no la merecen"

-"Eso me parece bien, este poder solo lo uso como el general que estoy destinado a ser, yo soy Krishna y tú?"

-"Soy Dragón del mar, ven y te daré las escamas que te corresponden desde tiempos ancestrales"

En la sala de las escamas las de Crissaor se posesionan sobre el cuerpo de Krishna y con ellas una poderosa lanza que todo lo destroza.

-"Estoy seguro que esta lanza será suficiente para que acabes con tus enemigos pero si lo deseas con tu poder oculto los acabaras también.. KRISHNA DE CRISSAOR!

-"Discúlpeme Dragón del mar pero tengo noticias para usted"- dice un soldado marino

-"Adelante súbdito te escucho"

-"Los caballeros que están al servicio de una tal Saori Kido están en guerra contra el santuario, al parecer Saori es la reencarnación de Athena"

-"Interesante, una guerra interna que nos beneficiara a nosotros y sobre todo a Poseidón"

Kanon sabía que debía seguir reuniendo generales y aliados para atacar el santuario cuando fuera necesario y seguía hablando con todos de cómo el deseo de Poseidón de ser el único gobernante debía llevarse a cabo y destruir a todos aquellos que se opusieran.

Al pasar más los días los soldados dijeron que veían una mujer en el pilar del Pacifico sur pero que los que se atrevían a entrar no volvían a ser vistos, Kanon decidió ir a investigar y se encontró con una mujer tal y como le habían dicho,

-"Se que estas aquí, tu ilusión no me engaña y la voy a desaparecer"- Kanon lanza un ataque del poder de los generales contra la ilusión

-"Vaya, veo que eres un verdadero guerrero que no duda ante nada y todo un general al servicio de Poseidón"- un hombre de cabello rojo aparece

-"Mi nombre es Io, puedo generar esta ilusión que luego se convierte en bestias que te atacarían y te matarían o si lo prefieres tengo otro poder con el que te mataría en un segundo"

-"Mejor usa ese poder contra los enemigos del dios de los mares Poseidón, ven y te mostrare como lo puedes hacer".

En la sala de las escamas las escamas de Scylla se posan sobre Io que ya ha escuchado de boca de Dragón del mar el plan de Poseidón.

-"Excelente, solo falta un general mas y mi ejército secreto estará completo"- pensaba Kanon.

Kanon después de un tiempo espero pues sabía que el ultimo general llegaría al pilar del océano Antártico pero los meses pasaban y no aparecía el general así que decidió ir al pilar y comprobar si el general había llegado primero.

-"Que extraño, el general ya debería haber aparecido y no he escuchado rumores de si alguien ha sido visto en este pilar, no siento ningún cosmos"

-"Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo"- Kanon reconoce la voz de quien le habla pero no puede creer quien está frente a el: imponente como la última vez que se vieron, poderoso como el cosmos que siempre ha tenido y fuerte como para hacerle frente

-"!SAGA!"-grita Dragón del mar

-" Y bien hermano no me darás la bienvenida? Después de todo hace mucho no nos vemos"

-"Que hace aquí? Espero no le diga a todos mi verdadera identidad"- pensaba Kanon

-"Bueno si no quieres darme un saludo entonces yo te saludare como mereces..toma esto: EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS!"-Kanon recibe el ataque de su hermano

-"Tu no puedes estar aquí! No dejare que acabes con todo Saga! No esta vez, con todo mi cosmos esta vez te borrare para siempre de este mundo: EXPLOSION DE GALA…

Justo en el momento en que Kanon con todo su cosmos se disponía a atacar a su hermano, ve como su cuerpo cambia y se transforma en un ser de apariencia grotesca y la piel blanca

-"Oye, oye tranquilo, solo quería saber si defendías el nombre de Poseidón como yo lo hare, cálmate jajaja"

-"Que? Quien eres? Cómo pudiste tomar ese forma?

-"Yo soy Kaza y puedo ver en el corazón de las personas para tomar la apariencia de su ser más querido y luego atacar con mi técnica especial"

-"No me hizo gracia tu prueba, agradece que desististe en el último momento o estarías muerto y tendríamos un general menos"

-"Lo siento pero ahora sé que darías todo para defender a nuestro dios Poseidón"

-"Si claro… a Poseidón"- Kanon empieza a calmarse y sabe que necesita de los talentos de este aliado

-"Ven y te daré las escamas que te esperan, además te diré la misión que Poseidón nos encomendó"

En el salón principal las escamas de la salamandra que representan a Leunades se posan sobre Kasa.

-"Por cierto ese tal Saga, tu hermano, donde esta? Vi que era un caballero dorado"

-"El ya no existe, preocúpate por defender tu pilar KAZA DE LEUNADES"

Kanon piensa en cómo estará su hermano y si él será una amenaza cuando se desate la guerra en la superficie pero mientras piensa en esto todos los generales se presentan en el salón principal donde la armadura de Poseidón aguarda por su llegada.

-"Escuchen generales, falta poco para que el emperador Poseidón aparezca así que debemos estar preparados y listos a obedecerle"

Todos confían en las palabras de Dragón del mar que se dirige al pilar del Atlántico del norte para terminar de planear su venganza utilizando a Poseidón y a los generales.

-"Dragón del mar, le traigo noticias"- un soldado se presenta en el pilar

-"Adelante habla"

-"La guerra en el santuario termino, unos caballeros pasaron las 12 casas y derrotaron a los caballeros dorados y al patriarca. Además este ultimo resulto ser el caballero de Géminis y murió en la batalla, Saori Kido es reconocida como la verdadera Athena"

-"Ya veo, retírate por ahora y sigue investigando. Tal vez haya alguien en la superficie que puede aliarse con nosotros y con Poseidón para pelear contra Athena y el santuario"- el soldado se aleja

-"Saga así que fuiste vencido y tu ambición maligna no pudo ser realizada, hermano te recordare…. Te recordare como un fracasado que perdió al dejarse derrotar por su mente y ante unos débiles caballeros y por no aliarse conmigo y donde tú fracasaste YO TRIUNFARE! JAJAJAJA!

-"Entonces el siguiente en caer serás tu y fracasaras igual"- un hombre alto, de cabello largo se presenta en el pilar ante Kanon

-"Quien eres? Como llegaste a este lugar? Eres un enemigo o aliado de Poseidón?

-" No es obvio quién soy? Llegue a este pilar y ni siquiera tu pudiste sentir mi cosmos, vengo a reclamar lo que es mío por derecho ya que el mar me trajo hasta aquí"

-"No me digas que tu eres…."

-"Así es, yo soy el verdadero DRAGON DEL MAR! Acabare contigo impostor y me quedare con las escamas que usas para luego seguir a mi señor Poseidón en lo que obedezca- el hombre le hace frente a Kanon y se pone en pose de combate

-"No puede ser, creí que ya no aparecerías, pero es una lástima que así como llegaste te irás tan rápido. Solo que me encargare que lo hagas sin vida, toma esto: EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS!"

El hombre recibe la técnica pero al hacer arder su cosmos no recibe ningún daño

-"Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer impostor? No mereces usar mis escamas, ahora siente el verdadero poder del Dragón del mar!

Kanon ve como el cosmos del hombre forma una gigantesca serpiente marina, igual que las que se mencionaban en la mitología.

-"TEMPESTAD MARINA"- el hombre lanza un ataque que se convierte en una gigantesca serpiente que embiste a Kanon, seguido todo el agua a su alrededor cae sobre él.

-"En la antigüedad el dragón del mar surgía del fondo del mar y creaba grandes olas para acabar con quien él quisiera, puedo mostrarte la fuerza que el creaba y el mar alrededor mío se encargara de aplastarte con su gran presión y fuerza, así te arrepentirás de haberme suplantado"- dijo el hombre

-"Este tipo..me..va a matar… si no hago algo, no dejare que todo lo que he trabajado… se dañe por culpa de el"- Kanon lanza un ataque de su cosmos pero el hombre lo detiene con una mano

-"Y esta es toda la fuerza que tenias? No eres nada para mí y seguro cualquier general podría matarte"- el hombre empieza a golpear a Kanon

-"Quiero ver el rostro de quien se atrevió a usar mi nombre"- Kanon es despojado de su casco

-"Voy a llevarte ante todos para que confieses lo que hiciste todos estos años y como los engañaste"- dijo el hombre con tono amenazador

-"Si me vas a matar después no habrá diferencia, mejor hazlo ahora"- dijo Kanon

-" Muy bien si así lo quieres desatare una gran tempestad sobre ti, tienes alguna última palabra que decir?"

-"Una? No, tengo dos: SATAN IMPERIAL!- Kanon golpea la mente de su adversario y este queda inmóvil

-"Que? Que es esto? Que me hiciste? No puedo moverme!"

-"JAJAJA eres tu quien caerá hoy para siempre, con esta técnica me dirás lo que quiero saber y me obedecerás."- Kanon ríe con maldad

-"No…lo…hare…aghhh"- el hombre se retuerce de dolor

-"Ahora dime dragón del mar, quien sabe que estas aquí? RESPONDE!"

-"Nadie! Nadie sabe, quería matarte para luego revelar mi identidad a todos y que vieran que fui tan fuerte para destruirte fácilmente…AGHHH!"

-"Ya veo, cometiste un grave error y por tratar de acabarme tu solo te enviare a un lugar donde estarás solo por siempre"- Kanon forma un triangulo dorado con sus manos

-"Que es ese triangulo? Que vas a hacer?"

-"Toma esto: TRIANGULO DORADO!"- la puerta a una dimensión se abre y el hombre es arrastrado

-"Noooooo, mi cuerpo es llevado a otro lugar, no triunfaras impostor me oyes? Así yo no te derrote alguien más lo hará, vas a caeeeerrrrrr"- la voz del hombre se pierde para siempre al cerrarse el portal del triangulo.

Kanon se desploma después del duro encuentro que tuvo con su temible adversario y poco a poco empieza a reponerse.

-"Ha estado cerca, pero al menos no me preocupare que el verdadero Dragón del mar aparezca y nadie supo de esta pelea, ahora puedo concentrarme en manipular a Poseidón"

Justo cuando Kanon iba a ponerse su casco de nuevo vio algo que de nuevo lo dejo sorprendido, tanto o más que la pelea que acababa de tener, frente a él se encontraba Isaac de Kraken

-"Dragón del mar, te encuentras bien?"

-"Lo estoy Isaac pero que haces aquí y porque no estás en tu pilar?"

-"Sentí un choque de cosmos que venía de este lugar y vine para averiguar qué pasaba"- Isaac mira el rostro de Dragón del mar con algo de recelo

-"Un intruso quiso atacar nuestro templo pero ya lo derrote"-Kanon se da cuenta de la forma extraña en que lo mira Isaac y se pone el casco de nuevo

-"Ya veo, tuvo que ser un intruso fuerte para que te diera problemas aunque acá solo pueden entrar los llamados por el mar"

-("Debo decir algo para desviar su atención")- piensa Kanon-"A propósito Isaac supiste que tu amigo Hyoga mato al caballero de Acuario en su pelea en el santuario, tal vez pueda llegar aquí algún día y arreglarían cuentas"

-"Si algo escuché, sus ideales y los de los demás caballeros han cambiado…bueno te dejo Dragón del mar"- Isaac se retira y en su mente queda el rostro que acaba de ver

-"Espero que no diga nada o tendría que matarlo e inventar una nueva excusa"- piensa Kanon

-"Dragón del mar" Dragón del mar"- un soldado llega corriendo

-"Y ahora que ocurre, porque llegas de esa manera súbdito?"

-"Disculpe señor pero cerca a la entrada de nuestro santuario han visto un coral de colores"

-"Y me molestas por un coral, en el mar hay muchos!"

-"Este es diferente, dicen algunos que se convierte en una trampa que te lleva a la muerte como si alguien lo manejara"

-"Bien iré a ver de qué se trata"

Kanon se aproxima a la entrada del santuario y escucha una canción que lo lleva hacia una mujer

-"Bienvenido, espere te guste mi canción ya que si no eres un digno representante del mar será lo último que escuches"

-"Quien o que eres?"- pregunta Kanon

-"Soy Thetis y ahora te mostrare mi poder: LA TRAMPA DEL CORAL!"- un hermoso coral sale de sus manos y trata de envolver a Kanon pero este al encender su cosmos lo destruye

-"Canciones? Coral?, eso no es nada para mi niña! Siente el poder de un general marino"

-"Como es posible? Mi coral se destruye, mil disculpas ya veo que eres alguien muy fuerte"

-"Perdonare tu vida porque siento que puedes ser útil para el ejercito de Poseidón y porque eres una habitante del mar, creo que aún queda una escama que te quedaría bien: LA SIRENA

Finalmente el momento había llegado en que Julián Solo ya no era más un niño y Kanon sabía que la guerra debía empezar

-"Atención generales y soldados del santuario marino, nuestro señor Poseidón va a llegar pronto y debemos recibirlo como merece, Thetis quiero que vayas a la superficie y lo traigas hasta acá"

-"Como usted ordene Dragón del mar"

Thetis trajo a Julián Solo y se le revelo su destino como emperador de los mares, después Poseidón reunió a sus generales para planear su siguiente jugada en la sala desde donde se podía ver el gran soporte principal.

-"Ha llegado el momento súbditos en que empecemos una guerra contra el santuario para así tener control de la tierra y el mar, si la tierra no obedece el mar reclamara lo que era suyo hace millones de años"- dijo Poseidón

-"Discúlpeme emperador pero tengo una sugerencia para usted"

-"Cual es, habla Dragón del mar"

-"Que tal si alguien bajo su mando controla la tierra, así usted tendría algo menos en que preocuparse y si en determinado caso esa persona lo desobedece usted con su gran poder podría exterminarla"

-"Y quien podría ser esa persona?"

-"Me han dicho que en el pueblo de Asgard existe alguien llamado Hilda de Polaris, estoy seguro que ese pueblo aunque le sirve a Odín no se resistirá a usted"

-"Es una buena idea Dragón del mar, así tendré mi representante en la tierra y si ella no me obedece usare esto para que lo haga: El legendario Anillo de los Nibelungos."

-"Si ella lo desobedece, yo iría a castigarla en su nombre mi señor Poseidón"- dijo Sorrento

Poseidón siguió la sugerencia de Kanon y obligo a Hilda de Polaris a trabajar para él, después de una dura batalla contra el santuario los caballeros lograron derrotar a los aliados de Hilda: los dioses guerreros de Asgard. Poseidón secuestró a Athena y los caballeros luego irían a salvarla, en su camino derrotarían a los generales y destruirían los pilares de los océanos para salvar a la humanidad como es su deber, al final la identidad de Kanon y sus planes se revelarían y el sería derrotado junto con Poseidón; también se enteraría que fue Athena quien lo mantuvo a salvo mediante su cosmos cuando se encontraba en la prisión de Cabo Sunion.

-"El cosmos de Poseidón ha desaparecido…Athena venció."- Kanon ve como el santuario submarino empieza a destruirse

"Saga esto fue lo que sentiste verdad? Así se siente la derrota a manos de Athena y sus caballeros, ya no me queda nada pues ni soy dios de la tierra o el mar y ni tampoco soy general marino. Lo único que me queda es esperar la muerte como tu hermano"

Kanon no sabía que la vida le iba a permitir jugar un papel importante en una nueva guerra que iba a llegar y que volvería a reunirse con su hermano y juntos harían un último acto de valor y de honor.

FIN SEGUNDA PARTE

PROXIMAMENTE, TERCERA PARTE-LA REUNION DE LOS HERMANOS


End file.
